mechanicsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Newfoundland - a distinct society?
Newfoundland – a distinct society? General facts: Population: 510.900 Area: 405.720 sq km Capital: St John’s Location: part of the most eastern Canadian province “Newfoundland and Labrador” History: - Newfoundland & Labrador was the first area of America’s Atlantic coastline which was explored by the Europeans (Vikings in 1001) - 1497: British explorer John Cabot claimed land as a British colony (under King Henry VIII) but no permanent settlement -> only for fishing and trading - Newfoundland became Britain’s colony in North America - 1610: first British colony established o Immigrants from Europe relied on exporting of fish o They were isolated from the mainland of Canada and the US o Native tribe “Beothucks” had at first good relations with settlers, later distrust and persecution -> in 1823 only 13 of them left -> none by 1829 - Also French settlements -> French keep destroying British settlements -> harsh conflict - Treaty of Utrecht in 1713 -> France gives up Newfoundland and Acadia to England -> French population moved to Nova Scotia - After 1760: main migrations from England and Ireland -> created basic population mix - 1774: Newfoundland became part of Quebec - 1809: Labrador was transferred to Newfoundland - 1832: Newfoundland was granted a Representative Government & St John’s was established as provincial capital - In early 20th century: Newfoundland was often used from aviation pioneers and pilots who wished to cross the Atlantic Ocean -> also by Amelia Earhart, first woman who completed a solo transatlantic solo flight in 1932 - 1949: Newfoundland became the 10th and last province of Canada - 2001: Province ‘s name was changed into “Newfoundland and Labrador” Language: - Most important languages: English (main language), French and Innu-aimun - spoken English in Newfoundland contains many non-standard linguistic features (pronunciation, grammar, vocabulary, meanings, expressions) - Newfoundland could preserve older English variants and developed own dialects through the time due to its isolated location and the basically not existing connection to the mainland in former times - Irish Gaelic loanwords like “scrob” for “scratch” - French is still spoken on Port-au-Port peninsular (also bilingual schooling) - Innu-aimun used by vast majority of Innu families at home & even first language in their communities -> English as second language taught at school to guarantee the communication outside the community - Mi’Kmaq: still spoken in some communities (southern area of Newfoundland) -> try to preserving Mi’Kmaq traditions, culture, history - Languages & dialects which were spoken but disappeared: o Scots Gaelic (exception: some traditional tales/songs) o Beothuk Religion: - Newfoundland and Labrador is the only province in Canada with a major Protestant population (60%) o Largest Protestant groups: Anglican Church & United Church - Second largest group: Roman Catholic (37%) - Others: Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, Hindu, Sikh Ethnic diversity: - the most homogeneous population of European origin in Canada - Relatively small number of immigrants after the major settlements from Britain (17th-19th century) - Majority of present-day inhabitants are descendents from immigrants from southwestern England & southeastern Ireland - By 1930s, more than 95% of the population were native born - French people arrived during the 19th century - French & Mi’kmaq people try to preserve their language, culture & traditions since the 1970s - Mid-19th century: small number of Highland Scots immigrated - Very few Chinese& Lebanese Christians immigrants came in early 20th century (only men) o Both communities suffered official & unofficial discrimination but successfully settled in nevertheless o Chinese women not allowed until 1949 o Chinese opened laundries and restaurants : now, even though in small numbers, significant part of society - Since 1949: small numbers of people of other ethnic backgrounds migrated -> partly due to the Memorial University People & Economy: - over half the population lives in fishing villages along the coast, other half in cities and towns - Reliant on natural resources (Mining, oil production, fishing, logging) Can Newfoundland be finally seen as a distinct society? - Pro: o Rather separated, isolated location -> most easterly part of Canada & island o Long history of mainly French & British settlements o Fewer immigrants from different locations than on the mainland o More homogeneous than mainland Canada o Language is more preserved and more bound to British/ Irish and developed local dialects and varieties o Protestant religion is more popular than Catholic religion (vice versa on the mainland) o Still surviving communities of Mi’kmaq native people and few other Inuit tribes o Less industrialization than on the mainland -> main focus on fishing o Own Time zone: Newfoundland is one hour ahead of neighbor province Quebec and even Labrador o Impressive and unique landscape with the “iceberg alley” - Contra: o Was also a British Colony o Main spoken language: English o Similar cultural aspects & celebrations due to similar religion (holidays, Christmas etc) o Quebec, even though main language is French, is also still part of Canada o Christian belief is shared by majority of inhabitants (even though division of Protestants & Catholics is different) Sources: · http://www12.statcan.ca/english/census01/Products/Analytic/companion/rel/nf.cfm · www.heritage.nf.ca · http://faculty.marianopolis.edu/c.belanger/nfldhistory/index.html · http://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/namerica/province/nfz.htm · Lonely Planet „Nova Scotia, New brunswick & Prince Edward Island“ o Chapter Newfoundland & Labrador